


seedlings in the storm

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, coda to c2e98
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Caduceus Clay is dreamingcoda to c2e98
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	seedlings in the storm

Caduceus Clay is dreaming. 

He is tending to a garden. His hands are in the dirt, wrapped around leaves, and everything us green and growing. It’s beautiful. It’s thriving. 

There’s a storm coming. He can see it, in the distance. Rolling gray clouds and breaking lightning. 

Yasha would like that, he thinks. 

“You need to wake up,” the wind whispers in his ear. 

“I need to finish planting,” he tells the wind. “Seedlings won’t survive the storm.”

“He won’t,” the wind tells him. “You need to wake up.”

The rain isn’t over head, yet, but there’s a wave coming across the field. He can hear the plants, now, he can hear them screaming. 

“I need to save them,” he says, and he pushes the water back. “I need to-“

“Wake up,” the Wildmother tells him, and he jerks awake. 

There is a ringing bell, rushing movement - screaming. He rushes up, grabs his staff from where it lies and tumbles out of the cot into the hall.

There’s a warning lingering in his mind, and he will not let it come to pass. 

Can not let it come to pass. 

He summons forth a shield of fluttering insects, and presses forward.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> im @malaismere on tumblr


End file.
